Lines in the red sand
by Stories with a term
Summary: Western Australia is an Australian nation. Abandoned by her leader, she's left to fend for herself. Then, she is taken to a World meeting, hoping Australia wants reconciliation, but discover something else. She's been put up for sale! And, the worst person possible has bought her. T, because of mild swearing, and minimal violence. Might become M later on
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Finally, I finished my prologue to my first ****full**** Hetalia story. I, have to admit, I am having a really bad obsession with it at the mo. I live in Western Australia, and no, we aren't abandoned, or sold, I just wanted to make it fun. Originally, this was in third person, but I didn't like it, so I changed it. Otherwise, enjoy! (Sorry for shortness)**

**Listen to with: Diamond eyes- Shinedown**

A light came into the room, falling onto my sleeping face. I groan, and turn over. I don't want to wake up. But I have to. If I don't, I'll regret it. I got up, rubbing at my eyes. Everything this morning, seemed to be out to get me. And, well, I don't like it. The sun, the sweltering heat, and well, that annoying person knocking on the damn door.

"Come in!" I growl, annoyed that I'd been roused from my pleasant, and deep sleep. It had been almost intoxicating, pulling me under, like a warm bath. The door creaked open, and I turn my head, to see Queensland. Queensland raised an eyebrow, at me, rugged, messy, bedheaded. My badly cut brown hair, stuck up all over, and red wine coloured eyes, stare lazily. My nose sniffs, smelling the air.

"No damper?" I question Queensland.

"No. Sorry, we can't make it all of the time." Queensland watches, as I stand up. I'm thin, and wiry. But, I'm well built, and fast. I could withstand traumas of many things. Especially fires and droughts, seeing as I am well known for all of those. Worn out and tired, I am just like a child.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself." Queensland said, leaning against the doorway and folding her arms. I smile wryly and gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine Queen." I look over at the other girl. Her blonde hair is dead straight, and her green eyes are fixed on me, scrutinising everything.

"Western, you're not. You're thin, traumatised and frankly, scaring looking."

"I can't help it. If, Australia, would help me a little, that'd be nice. But, no, he's abandoned me Queen; I can only rely on myself."

"You have the rest of the states, ya know."

"I know that, but I need to stand by myself. Incase, I get dumped again."

I am harbouring many things. Many things, I don't wish for my siblings to know. And, I'm planning on keeping it that way. I'm still young, and I have independence, but I knew I have to tell some people. And, I never have.

"Well, hurry up. Australia, is going to a world meeting, and surprisingly, he wants to take you with him."

"Me? Why would he want that?" I ask, pulling open my clothes drawer. I pull on a brown navy shirt, jeans and converses absent mindly. It was bothering, how Australia was taking me today. He never did, well he used to a lot of times, until he abandoned me. Until, he stopped talking to me, stopped visiting, stopped being _with_ me.

"I dunno. Maybe, he's had an epiphany. Maybe." Queensland shrugged. It baffled her even, the lady of never getting surprised. I knew she had seen what Australia's abandonment had done to me. It'd turned me cynical, cruel and strict. No questions asked.

"Bah. No, he's getting bored, and wants to show up with someone more, hmm, interesting, then that idiot South Australia for once." I knew that S.A was his favourite. Of course, because, she wasn't fickle, she was always happy, bubbly, pretty and almost perfect. _Almost_, because, he didn't know about her malicious nature towards me. Towards, all territories and states.

"Whatever, he still asked for you. So, go get 'im!" Queensland cheered, pushing me out the door.

I was following closely behind Australia. The country was talking hurriedly at New Zealand, whom was confused as to why he brought me here. He was explaining, more like making excuses. I rolled my eyes, bored with this tedious conversation. I browsed around, my eyes roaming. A state here, a territory there, and a country there.

"Come on, Australia. Admit it; you _wanted _to bring her here." New Zealand snapped, getting bored of Australia's excuses.

"N-no! She hasn't been to one, for a long time! That's why!" Australia stammered, getting flustered.

"Then don't bring me here." I grumble. _Why bring me then? Why, make my hopes rise?_ I thought to myself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Australia asks, turning towards me. I shake my head, furiously. I scan around, as he opens the door to the world meeting. Chatter and noise comes from the room, wrapping around me. They look up, and someone gestures for us to take a seat. I stand at a wall, knowing my place. I'm just here to observe, in case Australia suddenly died, I would know everything. Some of the other states and territories were at the wall too. They were snickering, and laughing, mostly at me. But, I lifted my chin, not caring what was so funny towards them.

"Alright, we shall start the meeting, with the auction of Western Australia." Germany called out, pointing towards me. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes narrowed. I glared at Australia, who was looking away guiltily.

"You bastard!" I scream, launching myself at him. I grab him, and push him to the ground. I punch his face.

"So that was it? Your master plan? You're going to sell me, and turn me into a slave! Why? Why, did you push me away, then when I thought you wanted me back, you are SELLING me? Why?" I scream, shaking him. He looked away.

"I can't tell you. But you'll understand one day."

"Why you-" I was cut off, as two states pull me off him. I struggle in their arms, trying to get at that bastards face.

"We have already had a bidding win, Prussia, take her please." Prussia? Could they have chosen anyone worse?

"I will get you back! I swear on my life!" I screeched, as Prussia dragged me out.

_ END_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I'm really sorry about being late with this! I am working on it, but I am really busy. I have gone back to school, and I have been swamped with school work already. I also, haven't been feeling really up to writing… I hope you can forgive me! The story will be up as soon as possible, and I will make sure it is **_**worth **_**it! So, see you soon!**

**SWAT.**


End file.
